Worth Fighting For
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a little chat on the things worth fighing for. WARNING: this is SLASH. Dean/Castiel. If you dont like slash then dont read it.


Here is a cute short story. hope you enjoy

* * *

Dean could feel the warmth of Castiels body as they lay in bed. Castiel said nothing and Dean was more then happy to lay there in silence. The sun had started to set a while ago, and the dimming light cast eerie shadows in the motel room. Both remained silent, just enjoying the brief moment of peace. It wasn't often Dean got to relax, away from Lucifer, away from waring Demons and Angel's. In the end it was Castiel broke the silence.

"Why do you go there Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, turning his face away from Castiel.

" I always find you at the park"

Dean didn't reply, it was true. Whenever he got a spare moment, he went to the park around the corner from the motel. "I go there because it reminds me what I'm fighting for"

"And what are you fighting for?" Castiel asked inquisitively.

"Same thing we're all fighting for I suppose"

Castiel's normal impassive face crunched in thoughtfulness as he surveyed Dean evenly.

"Everyone has something different thing they believe is worth fighting for. You brother fights because he believes it will put right his past wrongs, Bobby fights because it's all he has ever done, fight and hunt. So I ask again Dean Winchester, what is you fight for?"

Dean sighed in defeat. "I know what it's like to grow up knowing that there is a real possibility there's a monster under the bed. Having to sleep with a knife under the pillow at night just so you can sleep. And the only time you feel save is when you've got a shoot gun in your hand" Dean paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I see the kids in that park and I know what will happen to them if we lose. Some will become hunters, but most will die."

Castiel nodded slowly. It was a while before either spoke again.

"What do you fight for?" Dean broke the silence.

"I fight for my Father"

"That's a load of crap. It might have been true in the beginning but it's not anymore, is it?"

Castiel chuckled, before turning sombre once more. "I used to fight because it was what I was created for, to fight and protect."

"What changed?"

"I did. I was sent here and I hated it. That surprised me, I had never felt hatred before. However as I spent more time here and with you, I began to realise this place is worth fighting for. Humanity really is a miracle, and that's worth fighting for, don't you think?"

Dean snorted darkly. "I don't know what world you're living on, but it aint this one."

"You don't have much fate in humanity do you?"

"People are capable of unimaginable evil, I've seen it Cas"

"They are also capable of great kindness" Castiel countered.

"Just be thankful, that when this is all over you can go back" Dean said, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"I'm not going back" Castiel announced softly.

"What?"

"I'm staying here"

"Why? Why chose this shit hole over Heaven, over eternal happiness?" Dean demanded to know.

Castiel said nothing, just continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to answer. It was then that Dean understood.

"Me. You want to stay because of me" he whispered. "We talked about this Cas, we knew when we started this, it would have to end when the war finished"

"You don't want me?" Castiel asked, face once again blank.

"Of course I do" Dean growled, aggravation clear in his voice. "But you cant give up your wings for me"

"Why? They're my wings"

Dean softened his voice. "You don't know what being human really means"

"I can learn" Castiel protested. "For the first time in two thousand years, I'm happy. How can you expect me to give that up?"

"How can you say that? Isn't Heaven supposed to be paradise."

"For humans yes, for angels no" Castiel explained. "Humans see so much sadness and hatred in their lives that when they come to Heaven, it's bliss. As a angel, it's all I've ever known. How can I be happy, when I've never been sad? When I came here I began to feel sadness and anger, pain and fear. But because of that I finally understood what it means to be happy. Being with you makes me happy."

"Being with you makes me happy too" Dean admitted. "But are you sure about wanting to stay? Once you give up you wings, there's no going back. I'm not exactly the expert on long lasting relationships, there's a good chance I'll fuck this up" Dean warned.

"Honestly Dean? I would rather spend a mortal life with you, then an eternity of divinity"

"I knew angels were bat shit crazy" Dean chuckled.

"Your angel is"

"Come on, I need some sleep"

Castiel nodded his head in agreement. Even though he didn't need to sleep, he liked watching Dean sleep. Dean just smiled and pulled him into a hug, sighing as Castiels warm body rested against his own.

"You know, you being a human might be nice" Dean mused.

"Why's that?"

"Because then I don't have to worry about God smiting me for defiling one of his angels" He grimaced at the thought.

Castiel couldn't stop a laugh from escaping.

"But you know what? I'm going to enjoy defiling a angel while I still have the chance" Dean whispered as he rolled on top of Castiel.

Looking down at Castiel, Dean smiled softly. "I think I just found something else worth fighting for"

Castiel smiled back. " Me too"

* * *

Told you it was short :) please review. xoxo


End file.
